


But Close Ain't Close Enough

by auroreanrave



Category: Final Score (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: When everything has died down (Arkady and Dimitri and the arena), Knox decides to bite the bullet and make the move to London permanently. He has nothing waiting for him back in the States, and Danni needs him. He needs Danni too.





	But Close Ain't Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have no reasons for this fic. No reasoning. I literally sat and watched this film with my dad and brother who enjoyed the explosions and straightforward plot while I immediately shipped the massive hunk of hero and the tiny but brave immigrant steward into the goddamn Sun. Hopefully, if you've seen the film, you'll enjoy this. Much love as always!
> 
> Title comes from Ariana Grande's 'Into You'.

When everything has died down (Arkady and Dimitri and the arena), Knox decides to bite the bullet and make the move to London permanently. He has nothing waiting for him back in the States, and Danni needs him. He needs Danni too.

The apartment he finds is nice enough.

The well-paid job he finds as a security consultant is nicer.

Nicest of all is reconnecting with Faisal, the pair of them bonding over their life experiences, their dreams, their loves.

Knox loves having Faisal here most of all, spread across his bed, two fingers inside of him as Faisal, naked and warm, bucks and begs, eager and desperate for everything.

"Steady on now," Knox says, smoothing his free hand down Faisal's side. In the half-light of the streetlights outside, Faisal is smooth and dark and sweet, his eyes blown wide with lust. "You don't wanna rush this, kid."

"Please," begs Faisal, grinding down on Knox's fingers desperately, even as Knox pulls back a little.

"This is your first time. Preparation. Planning. It takes time, but it'll be worth it."

"How do you... know this is my first time?" Faisal says, a breathless grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

Knox knows he's a virgin for this sort of thing, but even so the words hit their mark, stirring an emerald-green jealousy from inside of him.

"So you've let someone else do this to you?" Knox asks slowly flexing his fingers inside of Faisal, carefully arching them so that Faisal nearly somersaults off the bed with a moan, his erection flat against his stomach and dripping pre-cum. "You let someone else fuck into you? You let someone else make you theirs instead?"

Faisal eyes stutter closed for a moment, before he manages, "No. Only... only you."

The possessive swell in Knox nearly makes him stupid, makes him want to bend Faisal over and rut into him, hard and dark and obsessive, to show this man, this hero who saved Knox and saved Danni and fought so hard, that he's something to be treasured and worshipped.

Instead he breaks into a predatory smile and bends closer, his own erection pressing against Faisal's perineum, perilously close to Faisal's hole. "Damn straight," he says, before he presses a kiss to Faisal's mouth, soft as summer rain and sweet as honey and adds a third finger.

The morning after, Faisal and Knox will head to the upmarket cafe near where Danni lives so the three of them can catch up and enjoy the early autumn day. Danni and Faisal will trade jokes and Knox will tease them both about their little obsessions and in the midst of coffee and croissants and the kind of regular warmth Knox has always wanted, he will enclose Faisal's hand in his own.

Faisal will remember the sensation of warm fingers and warmer cock, the divine haze that followed. He will share a secret smile with Knox and turn back to his conversation with Danni about her coursework or Doctor Who and Knox will lean back and smile and keep holding onto Faisal's hand.


End file.
